Cody's Torture
by Neonpink237
Summary: A few years after Lily and Boba met for the first time, Lily was being protected by commander Cody. But one day when Lily found Cody's secret... He's ticklish. But when the separatists, find out and capture Cody, Lily, Ahsoka and Anakin must save him before it's too late. Some characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so while I was thinking of new ideas for Not Alone (my other story) I came up with this idea but it takes back a few years before and Boba doesn't come out in it (LOL, I know, tears). This is when Lily was 13 years old and she was being protected by Commander Cody. It's about 4 chapters long. I hope you like it .**

Chapter 1

_**(Lily's POV)**_

I was shining my lightsaber when my guardian, Commander Cody, walked into the room. He had a very serious look on his face. I smiled at him and he forced a smile back. I frowned at him then went back to shining my lightsaber. That's when I had an evil idea. He sat next to me and sighed. I poked his side with my hand. He let out a shocked breath and moved away from me. He knew where this was going. I smiled at my discovery. I walked towards him, like he usually did to me when I was little (about 8 years old). "P-please don't" he begged. I laughed. I remembered that I used to beg him for mercy. He didn't listen to my pleas and neither would I. "Remember how you used to tickle me until I couldn't breathe" I reminded him. His eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't dare" He gave me an alert look. He bolted toward the door but I tackled him down. He let out a squeak, something I had NEVER heard from the commander. "Revenge time" I mumbled. I started slowly, torturing his side. He sealed his lips together, trying hard not to laugh. I went a little faster. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a really deep laugh that filled my heart with joy. I went faster on his sides and occasionally moved to his stomach. He was squirming and trying to curl up into a little ball, the same way I had when he tickled me. After about 15 minutes, I stopped. His face was as red as a tomato. I gave him a five minute break, and then attacked again. This time I attacked his foot. I was disappointed when he only gave chuckles. So I went back to tickling his sides and stomach. His laughter filled the room. "Lily! plehehehease, I beheheg ohohohof you. Stohohohop!" Commander Cody pleaded. I laughed. "now you know how I felt¢" I kept on tickling him."What do we have here?" Rex said as he walked into the room "Commander, I thought you were better than that" He chuckled. "Rex! Hehehelp mehehehe!" Cody screamed while laughing. "Alright Lily, he's had enough" Rex told me as Echo (another clone) walked into the room. Echo saw the commander on the floor and chuckled. Rex just wanted to seem wise in front of his clone trooper. I pouted and got off Cody. Cody stayed on the floor for like 5 minutes, his stomach moving up and down rapidly. Rex helped Cody up. "Keep her away from me!" He pointed at me then hid behind Rex. I laughed almost as hard as Cody did when I tickled him. Echo poked my side with his gloved hand and I turned to look at him. I gave him a shocked and a "not now" look. He chuckled. "Commander, General Kenobi sent out this mission for us" Rex turned to look at Cody. Cody went toward my bed and grabbed his helmet. "The separatist are attacking another clone base. We have to move quickly" Echo said. Echo and Rex walked to the door. I walked toward the door when Cody stopped me. "No Lily, I want you to stay here where you'll be safe" He told me. I frowned. "But I want to go with you." I complained in my 7 year old voice. Cody shook his head then walked toward the door. "I'll be back soon and then it'll be my turn to tickle you so get ready." He smiled evilly. He poked my side and I protected it and my stomach with my arms and hands. Cody gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Be careful" I yelled back at him as he left "Don't you dare die". "And miss out on my revenge? I think not" He yelled back. I smiled and embraced myself for a tickling torture.

_**(Someone else's POV)**_

A droid stood outside of Lily's room, watching as the young princess tickled the commander. "So droid, what's the commander's weakness?" General Grievous asked his brainless droid. "Apparently, the commander is… ticklish" The droid answered. "Ah well done my droid. Now we know how to torture the commander until he gives us the information we need. But first we need to capture this… Commander Cody" He laughed evilly through the comlink. The droid looked at Lily who was now sitting on her bed waiting for someone who will not come back.

**So, did you like it? I thought hard about writing this chapter. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review and follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**(Commander Cody's POV)**_

I was extremely tired. Lily worn me out with all that… tickling. I glanced at Rex and Echo and they just kept chuckling. I guess they remembered how Lily was able to pin me down and tickle me until I couldn't breathe. She was pretty strong for a 13 year old girl. Well, on the bright side, as soon as I came back I would be able to tickle her as payback. I wiped that out of my mind, since I had to fight droids. We got off the plane and ran to the battlefield. So droids were barking orders and pointing at…me? I walked toward them with my crew behind me. After 40 minutes of fighting, Echo got shot in the arm. "Take him to safety" I ordered Rex. He carried Echo to the ship and I ran behind them when I felt someone grab my leg. I felt a hint of fear run through me. The thing that pulled me down was a droid. After a few minutes of struggling three more droids pinned me down. "Cody!" I heard Rex scream. "Go!" I screamed back then my head was put in a bag and I couldn't see anything.

**Did you guys like it? I know it's sad but it all becomes good in the end. I promise there will be more tickling in… the chapter after the****next one. Please review and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**(Lily's POV)**_

"Where is he?!" I screamed in my head. I peeked out my door. Cody was **supposed** to be here about 3 hours ago. That's when I heard a ship from the distance. I squealed and ran outside, nearly running over Master Skywalker. "Sorry master" I said quickly. "It's alright. Where are you going in such a hurry?" He smiled, happy to see my excitement. "Cody came back" I answered. I noticed Asoka's eyes sadden. She looked at her master and Anakin nodded no. "Come with us dear" Anakin ordered. I nodded. When we got outside I noticed they were all coming out. I looked to my right and noticed Rex was helping Echo walk. I didn't see Cody anywhere. When they were all out I turned to Obi-Wan. "Where's Cody?!" I ordered to know. "We don't know love, we think he was captured." He answered. I let out a gasp. I felt tears gushing out of my eyes. I covered my eyes and ran inside. I felt Asoka and Anakin not far behind me. I ran into my bedroom and cried. Asoka sat on my bed and tried to comfort me. She patted my hair. Anakin stood by the doorway and looked around my room. I cried myself to sleep that night. The next day, I went to the council meeting with Asoka and Anakin. They were arguing about what to do. "We have to rescue him." Anakin and Obi Wan agreed. "We can't risk anyone else. It's too dangerous" Master Plo said. Everyone grew silent after that comment, and then most of the Jedi nodded. That made me mad. I spoke up without being asked to talk. "So you're telling me we're just going to leave him with the separatists?!" I yelled at the Jedi knights. They all looked shocked. "Lily!" Anakin hissed. "No! I can't believe you guys! Commander Cody is in danger and all you guys do about that is lay around and do nothing?! Who knows what they're doing to him!" I was angry. "It's the only way, young padawan. We can't risk anyone. This is the Jedi way" Obi Wan answered. "Then I don't want to become a Jedi. Because they're no better than the Sith" I mumbled then stormed out of the room. "Let her cool down" Obi Wan said as Anakin walked after me. Asoka didn't care. She ran towards me. "Lily, wait!" She breathed. I stopped to look at her. "Those Jedi are jerks they don't know what I'm going trough" I screamed loud enough so the council could hear me. "I know you're mad, but screaming isn't the way. We must figure out a plan" She said calmly. I cooled down. Ever since my ice powers were hidden deep inside of me (My mom's fault. It happened when I was around 10 years old) I felt hotter than usual. I nodded. I was going to get my commander back. No matter what it takes me. No one would stand in my way. NO ONE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is it… just kidding. I intend to do at least 2 more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Chapter 4

_(Commander Cody's POV)_

I struggled against the rope that held me. I was tied up with my hands on top of my head and my feet tied to the floor. I heard the door click open. I sighed stopped struggling. "Greetings, Commander Cody" Grievous stepped out of the darkness. "General Grievous, what do you want with me" I screamed at him. I heard about 4 droids in the back of me. "One of my spies found out a little…secret about you" He laughed evilly. I felt a droids hand come in contact with my side, sending vibrations all over my body. I tried not to laugh. "Tell us where the clone base is" He ordered. "Nehehever" I let out a giggle. "Ok then. Droid do it... harder" He commanded the droid. "Roger, roger" the droid responded and started to tickle me faster. 2 other droids started tickling me. I was laughing within minutes. "Ok next question, what is the Jedi's secret weapon?" He asked me. /They must be stupid to think I'll just give them that information/ I thought. Since you guys are curious, Lily is one of the secret weapons. With her intelligence and strength and powers, she's unstoppable. I would NEVER let them get their hands on my little snowflake. I shook myself violently, trying to escape the droids malevolent hands. "Ihehehe…woahahahan't… tehehehell… yohahahahau!" I tried to say in my laughs. They just shrugged and tickled my harder. All I could think about is how to make these droids stop. After a moment, 5 more droids joined in, tickling my sides, stomach and ribs. I started screaming and thrashing around. "Alright, tomorrow we'll finish what we started." Grievous said. He gave my stomach a one last tickle then left. I breathed heavily. I couldn't stop crying. /Lily, the things I do for you/ I thought, hoping Lily could hear me.

_Meanwhile…_

_(Lily's POV)_

I was still very angry with the council for not giving out a search and rescue mission for Commander Cody. I didn't talk to any of the council members (except Ahsoka and Anakin) for a week. We were planning a way to save Cody. We were talking about the mission when I heard him screaming in my head. I held my head in my hands groaning in pain. Ahsoka put her hand on my shoulder. "Th-they're torturing him. I can't bear to hear his screams" I cried and screamed in pain. "Shhh, it's alright, don't worry. We'll get him, I promise" She soothed me down. "We have to do the plan. TONIGHT." I ordered. They all nodded. I couldn't count on Echo. He was in the clone hospital still. But Rex was in. We were doing the plan tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(Commander Cody's POV)_

I woke up the next day to a hand running up and down my stomach. I screamed and Grievous laughed. I couldn't see a thing. Grievous was tracing his robot hands on my stomach and sides. I laughed at first then it started to hurt. My ribs ached and I could hardly breathe. I let out a scream of pain which made Grievous laugh. He did it harder and faster. "This…is…torture" I yelled. "We know commander. This was the whole point" Grievous laughed. This didn't tickle anymore, it hurt. That's when I heard a bang! Grievous screamed and I heard him run away. That's when someone took the fold from my eyes. I was glad to see Lily's blue green eyes. "Commander" She whispered "I'm so sorry" She started to cry. She untangled me and I dropped on the floor. Anakin and Rex picked me up. They took me to their ship. I heard Lily cry from not far behind me.

_(Lily's POV)_

I paced around the door to the hospital room where Cody was being held. After a while, I got tired and sit down with my face in my hands. I sobbed softly when I heard someone call the commander's name. "The people with Commander Cody please come here" The doctor said. I ran toward him. "How's Cody?" I asked before the crew got here. "He's fine. We still can't find the way Grievous tortured him. You can come in if you want" He told us. Without waiting, I bolted into Cody's hospital room. I was the first person in the room. When he saw me, he smiled. I ran toward him and hugged him by the neck. "Don't ever do that again. I don't want to be stuck with a new guardian" I scolded. He chuckled and poked my side. I yelped and punched his shoulder playfully. He chuckled. I went on to tickle him and he winced. I frowned. "Maybe later" He said quickly "But remember, it's my turn this time". He poked my side again and I ran from his reach. "Get some rest, commander" Anakin ordered. Cody nodded. I was just glad the commander was all right.


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter Guys. My first finished Story. I intend to make this the longest and best chapter. If you guys have any other ideas (tickling or no tickling), let me know in a review. I'm thinking of a sequel.

Chapter 6

_(Lily's POV)_

I was sitting down, reading a book, when Cody came in the room. He smiled evilly. I gave him a feared look. He tackled me over and I yelped. After and moment, I felt his hand going up and down my side. "Cody. Plehehease no" I begged. That made him smile "Payback" He said. He went a little faster and after a moment, I was laughing like crazy. Little did he know he forgot to pin my arms down. I put my hand on his side and tickled him. He laughed and got off me, rolling on the floor. After a moment, I stopped and he started to tickle my stomach. I squealed and tried to push him off. But he had me weakened. He chuckled at my struggle then tickled my stomach and ribs faster. I moved from side to side, trying to move away from his evil fingers. But he had me at every move I made. He put his mouth on my stomach and blew a raspberry. I squealed and tried harder to make him stop. He blew another raspberry while he tickled my sides. He stopped for a second and left. I stayed on the floor, painting. When he came back, Echo and Rex were with him. They were all smiling evily. I tried running from them but Cody trapped me in his arms. I was pinned on the wall, with Cody behind me. Rex tickled my neck, Cody my sides mercilessly and Echo my stomach and ribs. Every move they made send me to hysterics. I was laughing and squealing by the minute. Rex smiled at me then tackled Cody. Shocked, Cody tried to run from Rex's grip. Rex was… tickling Cody? Rex, the captain, tickling Cody, the commander? "Rex, no stahahahahap. Ahahahahahaha!" Cody screamed. "Oh, no, commander. You were torturing poor little Lily over there so now it's your turn" Rex tickled Cody on the sides, stomach, ribs and neck. /Where has the world gone wrong?!/ I laughed. I walked toward the door when Echo tackled me. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me as he tickled my sides. I screamed and laughed. "Echo! Pleheheheahahahase stahahhpap" I let out a squeal. Echo chuckled and blew a raspberry on my bare stomach. I was positive he was waiting to do that. Cody and my laughter filled my room. Anakin and Ahsoka were standing at the door, chuckling. After like 50 minutes of tickling, Rex and Echo got off me and Cody. We layed on the floor, breathing heavily. Ahsoka came in the room and poked my side. I blocked my side with my arm and she giggled. That night, Cody came into my room. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered goodnight. I hugged him. Sometimes he can be soooo clueless. I started tickling his side and he laughed. His hands were completely free and I didn't notice. He put his hand on my side and tickled me. I yelped and laughed. "Haha! You thought you could get away. Well you can't. Cootchie cootchie coo!" He teased. He poked my ribs and sides mercilessly. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Cody stahahahap! Nohohoho morehehehehe!" I squealed. After 20 minutes, he stopped and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, my little snowflake" Cody whispered into my ear then left. I was exhausted and went into a deep sleep.


End file.
